Notice: More than one reissue application has been filed for the reissue of U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,342. The reissue application numbers are the present application, 11/424,176 and 13/424,889, which is a continuation reissue application from 11/424,176, both of which are reissues of U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,342.
This invention relates to an interactive wireless network and, in particular, to credit card validation over an interactive network.
Credit card validation requires a predetermined arrangement with various credit card validation agencies. For example, Internet online vendors and consumers use credit card validation services such as PAYPAL to enable users (e.g., vendors or consumers) with an e-mail address to send and receive credit card payments online. The PAYPAL validation service uses existing infrastructures of bank accounts and credit cards to create a global real-time payment for its users. There are, however, no credit card validation services that provide a communication link over an interactive wireless network for subscribers to the network. For example, there are no credit card validation services that allow a user to obtain credit card validation using a wireless device over an interactive wireless network without requiring specialized applications and integration. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a wireless credit card validation service that operates over an interactive wireless network that allows a wireless user to obtain credit card verification via an interactive message without requiring specialized application development.